


[Podfic] The Texting Habits of One Clint Barton

by SisterOfWar



Series: [Podfic] A Signal Bridges the Way From Me to You [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, ITPE Gift, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Kisleth's <i>The Texting Habits of One Clint Barton</i></p>
<p>Author's Summary:<br/><i>He pulls his phone from his pocket and takes a picture of the pathetic level of coffee.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>                              <b>You're so mean.</b></i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>                                     Is the caption Clint sends along with it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Texting Habits of One Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Texting Habits of One Clint Barton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127200) by [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth). 



> One of my #ITPE gifts for @inkjunket - happy holidays!

MP3 available [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122692.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Road," by Nick Drake
> 
> Many thanks to Kisleth for having blanket permission for her fic!


End file.
